A Hollow's Poison
by Eclectic1
Summary: Ichigo is hit by a Hollow's poisonous spine, resulting in several interesting situations. Rated M for IchigoXIshida yaoi goodness.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:: I don't own any of these characters. Duh.

Uryu Ishida sighed, drawing back his bow for the umpteenth time. Although he would never admit it to anyone, (especially that rash bastard Ichigo) he was_ really_ beginning to regret throwing down that Hollow bait. He was growing weary. _Just a few more_, he thought, _Ichigo took care of the Menos, now we're just cleaning up the few stragglers left over_. He hadn't forgotten_ that_ little display, either. Ichigo defeating the Menos all by himself was just a testament to his own need to become that much stronger.

He fired a blazing blue arrow. It headed straight for a rather reptilian-looking hollow, meeting its target with near-gleeful poise. It cracked the abomination's skull neatly in two, sending it to an abrupt end.

A hollow all-too-reminiscent of a puffer fish suddenly zoomed towards Ishida, its finlike appendages apparently acting as gliding devices. It was moving at a pace better suited to the more-experienced hollows. Ishida was caught off-guard. It seemed that the bait had attracted a much older hollow than what he had been battling most of the morning and afternoon.

The puffer fish hollow laughed with a deep, bone-chilling resonance. Six of the nasty-looking spikes that lined its bloated body shot out in several seemingly-random directions. Quickly deciding that shelter would be a good decision for his future well-being, the black-haired Quincy did a back flip off of the staircase he was standing on, landing in the grass with a soft thud.

He crouched behind the staircase, catching his breath. He'd barely had a couple seconds rest before he saw a massive circular shadow looming in front of him. He jumped upwards, turning abruptly to face the monster, firing two arrows into the spherical, spiny shape.

Then the unexpected occurred. A whining noise erupted from the arrows' points of impact, very similar to that of a balloon losing air and flying in circles. The hollow did just that, to a larger, pointier extent. It shot madly in several airborne directions, leaving the Quincy to run madly in circles to avoid a spiny collision with the creature.

Finally the puffer-hollow landed, flat as a pancake, in the field several yards to Ishida's left. He walked over hesitantly. It didn't appear to be capable of movement. He drew his bow and aimed directly at its bony faceplate.

Unknown to Ishida, the creature had one last breath of air left in its vile body. It exhaled weakly. One of its body spines wobbled. Finally gaining enough momentum, the spike shot outwards.

At that moment, Ichigo was walking towards the area where he knew Ishida would be. He was already back in his mortal body, since he and the others had defeated all of the visible hollows in the area. Something zoomed past him. He blinked, looking towards his arm. A small amount of blood seeped from a wound barely the size of a paper cut.

"**Silly, silly boy**" rasped the deflated hollow, "**Even though you barely got a taste of my poison, it will eventually seep into your entire body. Soon you will be too…**" It giggled, the noise making a chill run down the Quincy's spine, "**…**_**distracted**_** to do any more fighting! Fighting will be the last thing on your mind!**" The last Ishida heard of the hollow was its repulsive laugh as he shot a glowing, fiery blue arrow between its emotionless mask eyes.

"Huh?" Ishida murmured, "What's it talking about? It didn't hit me-"

Ichigo ran up, panting. _At least the bastard gets tired_, thought Ishida as he saw his fellow classmate bounding towards him.

"Well, my area's clear," muttered Ichigo, rubbing a hand over his short orange hair. "Looks good over here too."

Ichigo's face suddenly took on a more somber, slightly embarrassed tone. "Uhh… do you think when you get a chance, you could maybeee…..fix this tear in my school uniform? Kon tore it doing god-knows-what when he was in my body." He jerkily threw his arm out for Ishida to scrutinize the tear. The black-haired boy could tell that Ichigo wasn't used to asking for favors by his uncomfortable gaze.

The tear would be fairly simple to repair, judging by how it ran along the seam. He sighed, what could he do? He (and everyone else in the vicinity, for that matter) owed Ichigo for taking down the Menos.

"Ok," mumbled Ishida, none-too-pleased with the situation, "It won't be a problem. Come by the sewing room tomorrow after school gets out."

Then the Quincy noticed something small, but relevant. A small trace of fresh blood lingered on Ichigo's left forearm. His eyed widened. _So that was what the hollow was talking about…_

"Ichigo!" He grabbed the orange-haired boy's arm suddenly, surprising even himself. "That last hollow's poison spine hit you!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. He jerked his arm from Ishida's grasp, eyeing the very minor cut. "Did it mention what _kind_ of poison?" Ichigo's lips formed a clumsy sneer as he glared at the cut, reacting to it with the familiar sort of irritation that he handled most problems with.

"Uhhm…." Ishida's glasses glinted as he put a thumb-and-forefinger to his chin in a thoughtful gesture, "He mentioned something about it making you…too distracted to fight or something…."

"Well," Ichigo blinked, "I guess I can't fix it until I know what it is, huh? Maybe it didn't even inject any poison, it barely hit." He continued staring at the cut with nervous fascination.

Rukia's small form suddenly became visible from behind the stairs, along with the others that helped even out the hollow battle. Ishida didn't press the issue, even though he had a pretty unsettling feeling deep in his gut. Memories of the hollow's laughter still haunted him, and they were almost as chilling as the real thing.

Ichigo lay in bed, staring at his massive boner.

Never in Ichigo's life had his corpus displayed such a huge hard-on. He was lying on his back, surveying the problem between his legs as he had been doing for the last ten-or-so minutes.

"This…..this boner deserves its own term," Ichigo mumbled, "Bonenificent? Or maybeeee…..Rambonetious?"

Kon waddled into Ichigo's bedroom, featuring a dress and bonnet that appeared made out of doilies.

"Your friggin' kid sister Yuzu got hold of me again! Look at this! The bonnet is double-knotted, for Christsakes.." Kon fumbled helplessly with the doubled-knotted bonnet bow behind his teddy-bear ears, cloth paws doing little to alter the situation.

Kon suddenly jumped back a good two feet, face showing as much surprise as was possible in stuffed-animal features.

"W-Woooooah buddy! L-look at…." He pointed at Ichigo's boxers with one shaky paw, bonnet forgotten. "I've reluctantly, _very_ reluctantly, seen your morning wood before, and the tenting in those boxers is substantially more noticeable! What the hell _happened_?!"

"Uhhh……" The orange-haired boy blinked, "REALLY good dreams, I guess? I don't know!"

"Well take care of it already! No one wants to see that shit parading around! What about Rukia?!"

Ichigo suddenly turned ten different shades of red, quickly grabbing his school uniform and bounding out of bed for the bathroom. He'd totally forgotten about Rukia hiding in his room. He'd never hear the end of it if she saw him in such a state.

"W….why won't it leave?" Ichigo muttered, voice barely audible from drowning in waves of tears and dismay. He wasn't thinking of anything even remotely sexy. Quite the opposite, in fact. Even with vivid mental images of fellow schoolmates giggling and pointing, he couldn't seem to get things "under control". Not-to-mention his one clean school shirt still had a very visible tear in the sleeve, which was only going to draw more unwanted attention. He was going to be a walking dartboard for insults as soon as he got to school.

The orange-haired boy heard a knock on the bathroom door. He jumped, glancing around speedily for some quick concealment. He noticed a jacket lying nonchalantly on the bathroom counter.

"Hello? Ichigo? We're going to be late." Rukia's voice. _Shit_.

Ichigo stepped out, expression solemn.

"O…ok," he muttered, "Ready."

Rukia sweatdropped, "Uhhm….is that your sister's jacket tied around your waist? Isn't that a bit too small…..and pink…..for you?"

"W-well….all my other jackets were….destroyed."

The petite girl blinked, "Destroyed? By what?"

"……………………………………………………..Hollows."

"Buuuut Hollows don't care about jack-"

"NO TIME!!" Ichigo shouted, racing down the stairs.

"I don't care WHAT your hobbies are!" Rukia bounded after him, tone-of-voice a bit too serious for the situation at hand, "Just don't wear any of MY clothes in your free time! I can't afford for the few things I have to get all stretched out!"


	2. Chapter 2

School that day was transformed into a massive game of hide-and-seek, involving Ichigo as the only hiding competitor in the game. He'd never known there were so many nooks and crannies for concealing a human body in one average-sized school. He now knew there were four trees on campus large enough to conceal his approximate body height and weight. The Soul Reaper had also discovered that he could climb trees much, much faster when shame was factored into the equation.

Around lunchtime, much to Ichigo's horror things began to get more….interesting. Ichigo's longtime acquaintance Orihime came to the lunch table to sit down next to him. Their mutual friend Tatsuki was sitting across the table. Ichigo assumed it was safe to sit in the lunchroom, with the table available for handy concealment of any hideously embarrassing personal problems that he might happen to be suffering from at the moment.

"Boy, the inside tables sure are crowded today aren't they? I guess because it's drizzling outside." Orihime remarked, squeezing in between Ichigo and another classmate.

Ichigo blanched, body recoiling in horror. Orihime's abundant bustline was pushing _very _firmly against the boy's arm and chest. The mild, irritating arousal he'd felt in his nethers all day and managed to almost ignore by now flared up to something close to unbearable.

Ichigo made a sound closely resembling the fanciful word "BLARK!" and bolted for the nearest exit.

"Uhhm…..what the hell was THAT about?" Tatsuki grumbled between mouthfuls of noodle.

"Was…he wearing a pink jacket around his waist?" Orihime frowned at this unsolvable conundrum, picking at her food.

"Huh, yeah his school uniform was ripped too. I'll…..talk to him or something later, I guess. He has seemed pretty stressed lately." Tatsuki shrugged, devouring the last of her ramen.

Finally, the moment had arrived: The entire reason he hadn't skipped school in the first place. Ishida had agreed to fix his uniform after school today, and damn if he hadn't better be waiting for him in the sewing room after this terrifying, shittastic day.

Ichigo stomped to the sewing room (yes _stomped_ literally, all the way there) and threw the door open.

Ishida was sitting at the sewing table calmly, cobalt eyes obscured by his straight, black hair. His head was down, surveying a pair of pants that he appeared to be hemming up. He immediately looked up as soon as the door made a loud "THOMP" noise against the wall.

_Huh, the look of surprise suits him, _Ichigo thought, _He doesn't look like nearly as much of a smug asshole now._

Ishida looked taken aback. "Ichigo? Is that a pink jacket tied around you-"

"JUST FIX THE FRIGGIN' SHIRT!" Ichigo hauled another chair out of the corner, positioning it across from Ishida.

"Hm, you'll have to move the chair closer than that. Or just take the shirt off and let me have it for a bit-"

"NO!" Ichigo yelped. The idea of chilly air caressing his man nipples was NOT sounding like the smartest move at the moment.

Ishida sweat-dropped, albeit as calmly as possible.

"Uhh, well,….y'know…I'm pretty sure it's against school policy for me to be in here without a shirt…eheheh…" He threw his hand behind his head, laughing nervously.

The other boy frowned. "Uhm, ok. Just move the chair closer. I don't want to be stuck in here all day."

Ichigo relented, sliding the chair right next to Ishida and sitting down.

As Ishida pulled the sleeve closer for inspection, his hand brushed against Ichigo's arm and the unthinkable happened.

The unquenchable, monstrous arousal from the dampest, dankest pit of hell was back.

All from just that one touch.

"GAH!" Ichigo yanked his arm away, pulling his sleeve from Ishida's grasp.

Ishida jerked his hand back. Blood was seeping from a small wound on his inner wrist, his needle and thread now discarded on the floor.

"You can't just flop around like a fish when someone has a needle-and-thread close to you!" Ishida yelled.

Whatever sanity or bitter reasoning still remained in Ichigo seemed to visibly drain from his facial features. He grabbed the Quincy's injured wrist, eyes darkened to embers.

Ichigo licked the blood off of Ishida's arm. The black-haired boy gasped, temporarily frozen in place by pure amazement. He then took part of Ishida's wrist into his mouth, sucking on the wounded area.

"I-Ichigo? What…" Ishida breathed heavily. He shook his head, attempting to snap out of it and pull his arm out of the other man's grasp. Ichigo held on with an affirmation brimming on violence. He ran his tongue up Ishida's arm, stopping to kiss his inner-elbow.

Ishida was, understandably, at a loss for words. He'd never even kissed another person on the lips, let alone had his inner-elbow assaulted.

"Ichigo, s-stop this at….at ONCE!" He wondered if there was anyone left at the school to hear them in this part of the building, being that it was after-hours. The door was also closed, but maybe if he made enough noise…

Ishida made another attempt at escape, this time knocking the chair out from under him. They landed on the ground with a resounding thud, making things much worse being that Ichigo was now on top of the other, smaller, less momentarily insane man.

Ishida suddenly found himself assaulted by something else: an epiphany.

"Ichigo! I know what's wrong! It must be that damn Hollow's poison! It's done…._something_….to you…"

There was just one slight problem.

Ishida had no such poison in his system, but despite the odds he was now feeling that oh-so-familiar tingling in his groin that can only mean you are _really_ enjoying whatever is happening to you at the moment.

"Oh, _shit_." Ishida muttered. This really threw a monkey wrench into things. Ichigo was apparently at the mercy of this terrible Hollow's poison, but Ishida's own body was enjoying this without the aid of stimulating toxins.

Ichigo was apparently past the point of small talk. He tugged vigorously at the other man's shirt. The first three buttons gave up without much of a fight. The other four gave up the ghost after another series of violent tugs.

"Eh…Ichigo….we're totally moving _backwards _here…we're supposed to be sewing things up, remember? Not ripping them apart…"

Ishida felt warm, rough hands running down his chest. A guttural moan escaped the captive Quincy's throat, despite all attempts at keeping it captive. Ichigo pulled off his own shirt and threw it into a random corner. The Quincy couldn't help but wonder what this other boy's chest would feel like compared to his own.

_Well_….Ishida thought bravely_, I guess I can endure this, if it helps him to turn back to normal…_

_LIAR!_ His mind seemed to scream at him. _What a pitiful excuse! You've wanted this from the moment you saw-_

He pushed all thoughts from his mind, focusing more on the here-and-now. Ishida shyly placed his palm on the other man's chest. So warm, and he could feel Ichigo's heartbeat….

"Lower," Ichigo growled. The other man gulped loudly. Ichigo grabbed the hand on his chest, pulling it down towards his pants.

"Undo my belt_._" Ishida could hear traces of desperation behind this forceful request. Ichigo was still in there, his hormonal teenage body at the mercy of a Hollow's venom.

Body trembling, Ishida fumbled with the belt for a seemingly infinite amount of time until he felt the clasp loosen. He felt Ishida's tongue, hot and wet, flicking across his nipple. Ishida moaned and jerked.

"Touch me…._please_," Ichigo moaned, hands grasping the Quincy's shoulders. He looked up at Ishida, eyes full of inner, conflicting fires.

"T-TOUCH you?" blanched Ishida, "Y…you mean….._down there_?!"

Ichigo groaned, making the other man flinch. _All that I'm doing right now is torturing him,_ Ishida thought. _I need to be a man about this. Yep, be a man. That's right._

Ishida reached, oh-so-tentatively inside of the Soul Reaper's pants for what lay therein.

He grasped Ichigo, mutely in awe of how incredibly hard he was. Ichigo's fingers dug into the Quincy's shoulders, brimming on a pleasant sort of pain.

"T-this isn't going to be good enough…." Ichigo drew his face near Ishida's ear, as if about to whisper a dirty secret. His breath was hot, alerting every nerve in Ishida's body to his presence.

"L…let me _inside_ of you, Ishida."

This was TOO much, did he really expect the last of the Quincy's to submit himself to anal intercourse with a _Soul Reaper, _of all people?

He turned his head to face Ichigo's. That heavy, dark presence was back in Ichigo's eyes, as if some monstrous _thing_ was lying in wait behind them, waiting to burst out.

"You know…there are other things that we could…"

"That WASN'T a request." Ichigo's voice, as dark as his expression.

Ichigo went into a half-sitting position to undo Ishida's belt. He looked half-crazed, sweaty; his hair was a complete mess….it was only turning the other boy on more. Ishida was such a well-kept, tidy person; Ichigo was the complete opposite in every way, almost comically so. Ishida knew this was a big part of his attraction to the other man. He had very little willpower left over to fight him. What good was fighting going to do either one of them?

Ichigo tugged Ishida's pants off, removing his own in the process. Ishida felt vulnerable, but Ichigo didn't appear to feel similar. If he did, he was too absorbed by the poison to show it. The Soul Reaper pulled the Quincy's legs apart. Ichigo spit into his hand and rubbed it on his penis.

The orange-haired boy placed his left hand on Ishida's stomach. He used his right hand to guide himself inside of the other, raven-haired boy. There was pressure, and then a feeling of incredible fullness as Ichigo pushed inside of him for the first time.

Ichigo was bent over on his knees, thrusting into the other man, the Soul Reaper entering the Quincy. The Quincy writhed under him, feeling more animal than human. It felt good, but painful at the same time. This was a new feeling for Ishida. He had been taught that pain was something to be avoided at all costs. They moaned, voices intermingling into archaic song. Ishida graped Ichigo's arms on either side of him, digging in as hard as he could, hard enough to endure the sensation overriding his brain.

Ichigo took the other man's member in his hand, moving his fist in time with their own bodies' movements. Ishida wrapped his legs around Ichigo's back. Their movement became faster, and Ishida felt every bit of stress and anxiety drain out of him as he came into Ichigo's hand. Ichigo felt his own release shortly after, pulling out as he came.

Ichigo groaned, his sweat-drenched body making a SLAP! Noise as it fell on top of the other, equally sweat-drenched man.

Ichigo felt something in his lower regions that he hadn't felt all day…._nothing at all_. He looked down, between their bodies. Little Ichigo was quickly returning to a flaccid state, seemingly sated for the first time in what had seemed like eons.

"WOO-HOO!" Ichigo yelled, shooting a fist upwards in victory. He slid off of the other man, bottom landing on cold tile floor. He yelped and quickly leapt upwards to a standing position.

"You seem….totally back to normal." Ishiga muttered from his spot on the floor. Ichigo looked down, towards the Quincy. He looked delicious, covered in the results of their joint venture. Glasses crooked, black hair tousled….very different from his normal appearance.

Ichigo felt the heat of arousal, (this time WITHOUT the aid of instigative Hollow poison) debating on whether-or-not to make a comeback.

"NOT AGAIN!" He yelped. He quickly tugged his pants and shirt back on, shirt inside-out, torn sleeve forgotten. He bolted out of the room and off campus, leaving the other man naked on the floor.

It took every ounce of self-control (and self-control was one thing the Quincy had no lack of) for Ishida to make himself go to school the next morning. He was embarrassed beyond all belief. Would Ichigo laugh at him? Tell other people? Or worse….act like nothing had happened at all?

"Maybe it WAS all just a dream." He mumbled on his way to school.

Ishida managed to avoid Ichigo until lunchtime, when he walked by his table.

_SHOOT, did he see me?!_ The Quincy internally panicked, _I think he did-_

SWAP!

Ishida felt a hand slap his behind. He turned back towards Ichigo, astounded. After several mad glances around the lunchroom, it appeared that no one had seen Ichigo's little "display of affection".

Ichigo winked. Ishida blinked and stomped off, horrified, flabbergasted……

grinning_, _insanely _happy._

**END!!!**


End file.
